1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathtub pillow, and more particularly to a bathtub pillow that is easily combined and comfortable in use.
2. Description of Related Art
When people take a jacuzzi™ or spa bath, they are used to relaxing in the bathtub with their heads abutting edges of the bathtub. However, the edge of the bathtub is quite hard so those users feel discomfort after resting their heads on the edge of the bathtub for a long period of time. Therefore, a bathtub pillow is developed for people that particularly enjoy bubble bathing or spa bath.
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional bathtub pillow substantially comprises a sack (50), foam rubber (51) stuffing inside the sack (50), a netted pillowcase (52), two wings (521), and multiple sucking disks (522).
The sack (50) is made of plastic material in rectangular shape and hermetically contains the foam rubber (51) inside to make the sack (50) soft and resilient. The sack (50) further has two sides and two sheets (521) respectively extending from the two sides. The netted pillowcase (52) is made of foam material and attached around the sack (50) and is composed of two pieces respectively cover below and above the sack (50), including the two sheets to achieve the wings (521). Distal edges of the bathtub pillow and joints between the wings (521) and sack (50) are thermally compressed to combine the netted pillowcase (52) with the sheets of the sack (50). The multiple sucking disks (522) are attached under the wings (521) respectively by means of thermal compression. Therefore, the bathtub pillow is enabled to attach to the edge of the bathtub by suction force of the multiple sucking disks (522) to allow users to rest their heads on the soft bathtub pillow instead of the hard edge of the bathtub.
However, the conventional bathtub pillow still has some drawbacks:                1. The bathtub pillow easily becomes dirty because seams between transversal and longitudinal textures of the netted pillowcase (52) retain dirt that can not be easily removed.        2. The sack (50) made of plastic material deteriorates quickly and breaks. Then, water enters the sack (50) and is absorbed by the foam material so that the bathtub pillow becomes stinky and useless.        3. Manufacturing the conventional bathtub pillow is troublesome because the manufacturing processes include: putting the foam rubber (51) into the sack (50); sealing the sack (50); mounting the netted pillowcase (52) on the sack (50); and thermally compressing the pillowcase (52) to attach to the sheets on the sack (50) and the sucking disks (522). These manufacturing processes are complex and cause high manufacturing cost of the conventional bathtub pillow.        4. Moreover, the sack (50) and the netted pillowcase (52) can not be separated to clean the bathtub pillow because the netted pillowcase (52) is thermal compressed and fused with the sack (50) together.        
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional bathtub pillow.